


Stalker beside me.

by LunaDatura



Category: readerXyandere!
Genre: F/M, Kisses passion desire violence a little bit kidnapped tears readerXyandere! yandere boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDatura/pseuds/LunaDatura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my very first fanfiction. This is trash seriously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stalker beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first fanfiction. This is trash seriously.

"Happy birthday to you!" he handed me a present, a small blue present and a creepy smile of him. I looked at him  
with no reaction, just a doll face plastered on my face.

"What is this?" Just what in the hell this guy was thinking right now? He acted totally normal like it has never  
occurred. Am I dreaming? NO, I'm not dreaming, this is the reality. A cruel one. I ogling his face.

"Hmm..? It's a birthday present for you. It's your birthday right?" He's grinning. How does the hell he knows today were my  
birthday? Ahh..I know, he's a stalker, the stalker of mine. Of course hahaha. What a laugh.

"(y/n), open up your present, it's for you, my dear." He took an extra chair and sat down beside me, smiling all over  
to me.

"Are you kidding me? my stalker." I glared at him onto his eyes. A fierce one. That smiling face disappears replaced with an angry one. He took out his knife from his left pocket and slowly bring it onto my face. My face went pale and I closed my eyes fear of  
him. I swallow my saliva.

While grabbing my chin with a soft touch forcing me to looked at him "(y/n), you're not the one who rules here I am the one, so If I say so and you must to. No objection got it?" He let go of my chin. I started to burst  
out in tears, and then I kept crying and crying. Still he's waiting for my answers. I gather up my courage and looked  
at him with a frightened face plastered onto my face

With a low voice, I replied, "Got it." And then I kept crying and crying. I'm not willing to look at his face. Suddenly  
without my permission, he licked my tears off. "Emhhmm..." I whimper a little surprised by his action. Sure that's surprised me but I can't refuse. Who knows what  
he will do to me.

"It's ok (y/n), I forgive you. After all, you're my eternal lover" My ears was going to explode by hearing that  
words came out from his mouth. Eternal? Eternal lover? My eyes went wide as I look around the room. Oh, he's right. There's no way  
I can escape from here.

"Eternal lover?" I asked him with a horrifying face. He realized that and smiled back at me and pat my head. "Yes, you are. Now open your present, I'll wait."  
I hesitated for a moment. No, I don't want this. I don't want my life to be rot here! This is not happening at all.  
There must be a way to get out from here, there must be! As I was lost in a deep thought I heard a sound.  
The sound right beside me. Crap, I forgot about him! As I was confused by this sudden sound, suddenly a big hand grabbed my both hands up  
in the air and smash it on the table. "Arghh!" I was beyond shocked. I gasped in horror by his action.

"Look what you've made me done to you?!" I burst out in tears. There were no single words that I can express. I'm too scared to look at his face. I cried and cried. "I'm sorry, I'll open it now" I open the small blue  
box with my trembling hands while sobbing. The first thing I saw is another box, but a smaller one with red colour on it. I took it out from the ripped small blue box and then I open it. It was a diamond ring.

"This is our wedding ring. Beautiful is it?" He said while grabbing my right hand. "Let me wear this ring for you." He helped me wore the ring on my middle finger. "Ahhhh... you're so beautiful (y/n). Absolutely radiant! I wanted to make love with you real bad!" I quivered.

"No please! No!" I begged him from doing something bad to me. He replied, "Don't you worry, I won't. For today. Well, there will always be another time" He smirked at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was scared. He kissed me on my forehead full of passion. Passion desire, sexual passion, tender passion.


End file.
